


best roomie ever

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Treat, rare ships on ice 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Phichit is in the States and he’s ready to leave a string of broken hearts behind him. But he’s sentimental; he doesn’t want his first time to be with a total stranger.





	best roomie ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



“I’ve been waiting for you,” Phichit says, splayed out on his bed and pitching his voice low in an attempt to be suave.

“You’re already naked,” Yuuri says with a shake of his head. That doesn’t stop him from drying his hair because apparently Phichit being naked isn’t a big deal to him anymore. 

It’s a little upsetting that Yuuri isn’t reacting better. But he did go and shower specifically so he could have sex with Phichit. He frowns at the fact that Yuuri is in briefs. 

“You agreed to have sex with me,” Phichit says, half a reminder and half for confirmation. He’s in the States and he’s ready to leave a string of broken hearts behind him. But he’s sentimental; he doesn’t want his first time to be with a total stranger.

“Yeah but I dunno if I’m the best person. Can’t you ask someone on twitter?” 

“Are you mixing up twitter with a dating site? Yuuri, I am going to cry. You can’t go around asking people for sex on twitter,” Phichit says. He pauses. “Well, okay, you can. But not when you’re an international figure skating treasure. It’s too wrong.” 

“Treasure?” Yuuri repeats, with a grin and a teasing light in his eyes. 

Phichit likes that look. He gets up and flicks at the wet strands of hair on Yuuri’s forehead. Yuuri is worried about what will happen after and what’s he’s agreed to here. But Phichit is about to have an awesome night of sex for the first time and he’s way more interested in that than any hypothetical future outcomes. 

“Are you disagreeing?” Phichit asks. 

Yuuri hums then his grin mellows into a soft smile. 

“Not really,” he says and finally presses his lips close enough to kiss. 

He’s soft and warm from the shower. Phichit throws his arms around Yuuri so he can get a steady grip and kiss him back long and hard. Yuuri starts out a little hesitant, but he quickly follows Phichit’s rhythm, raising one hand to cup Phichit’s cheek so he can angle him for better access. 

It’s better than Phichit has dreamed about and so much more real; he can smell their shared soap and feel the muscles of Yuuri’s back and shoulders as he slides his hand down to dig his fingers into his skin.

“That was pretty good for a first kiss,” Yuuri says once they break apart.

“I’ve kissed before,” Phichit exclaims because he’s not totally incompetent here. He pushes for another kiss, rough and demanding to let Yuuri know that Phichit isn’t going to just lay down and take it. He runs his tongue over the seam where gum and teeth meet. Yuuri’s tongue is gentle while Phichit is trying to coax him into using more force. He pulls off and wipes at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth where their spit is mixed. “What about now?” 

Except Yuuri is making a face. 

“Too much tongue,” Yuuri says, moving his lips around as if to get the feeling of Phichit out. It hurts a little but it’s not like that’s how Phichit usually kisses. 

“Don’t be mean to me then,” Phichit says. He is absolutely not pouting. “Or that’s how I’ll keep kissing you.” 

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind,” Yuuri says, rolling his eyes a little but smiling still. 

Yuuri guides him onto the bed and Phichit lets himself fall back, letting Yuuri take control. His heart is pounding but there’s not a trace of fear anywhere; Yuuri is his friend and he won’t let him get hurt. 

He’s not a stranger to Yuuri’s body though the way he presses his weight onto and against him like this is new. There’s no time to be shy when they have three minutes to change and get out of the rink before those hockey playing assholes barge in. 

But this is the first time he gets to touch and Phichit eagerly does. Yuuri’s breathe hitches the moment Phichit lays a hand on his chest, fingers splayed out wide to reach as much as he can, but he quickly relaxes and eases into him.

He’s seen how hard Yuuri trains, watched him crash into the ice and soar across it. It’s their friend as much as their enemy, and he skims past any areas with bruises without saying anything. They’ve both made their choice and take the pain with it. Phichit doesn’t have to ask to know that it’s all worth it for Yuuri.

Yuuri rubs over his left nipple with his thumb and Phichit bites his lip. He doesn’t say anything though so Yuuri continues, grasping and rolling it with his fingers. Yuuri isn’t being rough but Phichit winces. 

“Hey, uh, that’s kind of...not really doing anything for me? It just kind of hurts?” Phichit says and Yuuri lets go of his nipple in a flash. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri says. He looks like he wants to soothe Phichit’s skin over with a kiss or a gentle touch but his hand hangs in air over it. “That’s usually good but nevermind, if you don’t like it-” 

“I thought I would like it more,” Phichit says. He gives a dramatic sigh. “This is why you can’t trust porn.” 

Yuuri grins, shrugging his shoulders a little sheepishly. 

“Do you like having your nipples played with?” Phichit asks and reaches out. He barely touches one when Yuuri shifts and pulls away. 

“Ah, yeah, sort of?” Yuuri says. “But we’re focusing on you.” 

“Okay,” Phichit says because he’s absolutely okay with that. 

Yuuri scoots himself down to Phichit's navel, taking a moment to kiss and lick at his belly; even without experience Phichit can tell that Yuuri is teasing him. His cock is right fucking there. But Yuuri has been very careful not to grind against him or touch him there yet. 

Yuuri digs his thumbs into his hips, a grounding sensation that Phichit neither wants nor needs. 

He slides his right hand down to cup where his thighs and ass meet. Phichit twitches; he’s never been touched there and he wants it so badly but it’s so much more sensitive than he even knows. Yuuri’s touch is steady and he doesn’t move it away. Phichit can feel his warm breath above his penis and he aches.

“Okay?” Yuuri asks and Phichit wants to kick him. 

“Yes, I am completely okay with you sucking my cock, now please put it in your mouth,” Phichit whines out, only slightly exaggerating. 

Yuuri doesn’t waste anymore time and Phichit inhales sharply at the feeling of his warm, wet mouth. It feels so much better than he could have imagined. Yuuri knows what he’s doing and he’s not shy about it, taking his cock as far as he can. Phichit can’t even spare a moment to worry about choking Yuuri, he’s so busy moaning and crying out. 

Where Yuuri’s mouth doesn’t reach, his hands are there, stroking and massaging the root of his cock and his balls. It’s nice even when his hand stills and simply cups his balls, a calming pressure against his ever mounting pleasure. 

He’s only slightly ashamed of how quickly he arches up into Yuuri’s mouth and climaxes, his hips jerking without his control because it’s so good and it’s probably one of his best orgasms ever. It’s definitely the hardest he’s had in a while. 

Phichit falls back onto his bed with a happy sigh and stares unfocused at the ceiling. Yuuri wipes at his mouth and looks a little nervously at him, but Phichit is too content to worry. 

“I have been so foolish, Yuuri,” Phichit says. Yuuri makes a question noise. “I shouldn’t have been training, practicing my footwork and jumps. I should have been living. I have missed out on the wonder of blowjobs for years because of figure skating.” 

Yuuri gives a little laugh, more a shake of his shoulders than anything else, but Phichit gets his meaning. 

“By the way, aren’t you going to, you know, fuck me?” Phichit asks, propping himself up so he can look at Yuuri. 

“Eh?” 

“I was kind of hoping to get the whole Yuuri Katsuki dick experience,” Phichit says and it’s totally worth it to see Yuuri flush and burst out laughing. “I’m serious! I’m expecting a good dicking here.” 

“What?” Yuuri asks, still laughing. “Where did you learn that word? I’ve never heard it before.” 

“I dunno, the hockey team, maybe?” Phichit says. “Maybe online; there are some terrible people who frequent my twitter and I block them but they keep coming back.” 

“Oh, the ones who are just like, porn sites in disguise?” Yuuri says, well aware of Phichit’s never ending quest to be rid of them. They are inflating his follower count and he’s going to beat out Guang-Hong’s number this year. 

“I really appreciate that you do listen to me,” Phichit says with a content sigh. “Sometimes I think that if a sentence doesn’t include figure skating it goes right through your head.” 

“I do other things,” Yuuri protests. 

“Like me.” Phichit grins at Yuuri’s groan. “Come on, Katsuki, get some of this fine ass.” 

“You’re horrible,” Yuuri says but he has a hand on Phichit’s hip, barely grazing an almost healed bruise. 

He gets up to finally take his briefs off, his cock hard; Phichit almost preens to see his underwear has a wet spot on them. Because he did that, and he didn’t even do that much. It was just his hot ass self that got Yuuri so riled up.

Yuuri coaxes Phichit to flip around onto his hands and knees. He doesn’t get to look at Yuuri like this which sucks but he does feel kind of slutty with his ass up in the air. It’s fantastic and Phichit can feel his cock growing hard again.

“So. It’s going to feel weird? And it might hurt a little? But if it hurts a lot, tell me, because it’s supposed to feel good after a bit.” 

“Can you hurry up and fuck me?” Phichit says. 

“I’m serious!” 

“I know you are but I am so ready for this.” Phichit wiggles his ass and looks back at Yuuri with a grin. 

Phichit has tried out fingering his own ass but it never did much for him. The first press of Yuuri’s slick cock makes him wonder what he’s been doing wrong. It does hurt a little but that’s not a shocker; it’s the accompanying pleasure as Yuuri presses deeper in that surprises him. He wants to clench down and roll his hips till he comes again. 

“Halfway there,” Yuuri says. 

“Ooh,” Phichit says because Yuuri isn’t done yet and it already feels so good to have a dick in his ass. 

Yuuri is going too slow and Phichit needs to get to the good part. He’s read enough porn to know that Yuuri should be going much faster. Without warning, he pushes himself back onto Yuuri’s cock; it’s a horrible idea because it goes from being a pleasureable burn to a sharp pain.

Phichit cries out and Yuuri swears. 

“Don’t do that,” he says. “I told you I was going to go slow.” 

“Thought I could take it,” Phichit gasps, blinking back tears. Yuuri pulls out a little bit and it helps. “Oh god, what if I can’t skate tomorrow? What am I going to tell Coach?” 

“Please don’t talk about Celestino right now,” Yuuri says, a whisper away from outright begging. Phichit thinks for a moment and then agrees. He does keep wondering if he really won't be able to skate tomorrow and how he would explain that. 

As if he knows what Phichit is thinking about, Yuuri reaches around and grasps his cock; Phichit tries to bite back his whine. Yuuri pumps him slow and deliberate; it’s not enough to get him off but it’s making his cock leak and his legs shake.

“Almost,” Yuuri says, letting go of his cock to hold onto his hips. Phichit feels it when his balls press up against his ass and he sighs, a little bit of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. 

“Still okay?” Yuuri asks. 

“Fuck. Fuck yes,” Phichit says. 

Then Yuuri starts to pull out and the drag of his cock in the opposite direction is just as good as when it went in. Phichit wants to make some kind of sound but before he can, Yuuri thrusts forward again. And then he starts moving faster, harder, and Phichit drops his head to his arms so he has more leverage to push back. 

Yuuri moves one hand off his hip, presumably to stroke his cock, but Phichit is coming before he can get a good grip. It’s a harder orgasm than before and his dick keep twitching after he’s spilled onto the bed. 

Yuuri pulls out slowly, and Phichit winces, but doesn’t complain. He flops onto his side, away from his come, and watches as Yuuri strokes himself till he ejaculates onto Phichit’s thighs. 

Yuuri pants for a second then moves up so he can press a kiss to Phichit’s lips. Phichit sort of lets it happen, barely summoning up the energy to respond back; he’s floating and what little thought he can scrounge up is that he’s so perfectly content right now. 

“Let’s clean you up,” Yuuri says.

“Mm, nope, I’m not moving,” Phichit mumbles. 

“You can’t watch _The King and the Skater_ like this,” Yuuri says. 

“Ugh, you know my weaknesses too well,” Phichit says. He flops his arm up and down a few times before finally rolling himself up with a grunt. “Shower with me?” 

Phichit is unsurprised that Yuuri shakes his head. 

“I’m going to get some food,” Yuuri says. He's got sex hair and Phichit feels a surge of pride in his chest that he did that but otherwise he looks normal. “It’s late but I’m starving.” 

“Okay. Get me something good,” Phichit says, knowing that they have a fridge full of nutritionally appropriate food but whatever Yuuri wants is clearly not in there. Maybe it’s a post sex craving thing, like a cigarette. 

Phichit finishes before Yuuri returns so he gets the movie set up and ready. He’s also got his laptop up with the first of the GPF qualifiers. It’s muted for now; watching anything during his favorite movie is usually sacrilege but Yuuri has whole passages and scenes memorized by now. Aside from his family who was forced to endure the movie by sheer proximity and necessity, Yuuri is the first person to do so willingly and so Phichit compromises. 

“God bless America,” Phichit says when Yuuri walks in with the fast food. He can smell french fries. Phichit starts the movie as he waits for Yuuri to throw his wallet and keys onto the counter.

“They’re open till two in the morning,” Yuuri says happily. His smile widens when he sees the laptop and he hands Phichit a bag. “Thanks, I really wanted to watch this tonight.”

“This is how I can tell I’m your best friend,” Phichit says as he devours the fries. He has to swallow before continuing to speak. “You wouldn’t pass up a Victor Nikiforov live stream for anyone else.” 

“He’s not in this event,” Yuuri says, and Phichit trusts him to know that. He pauses. “He was on that _Frozen Feet_ podcast and the episode he’s in released tonight. But I can listen to that later.”

“Best roomie ever,” Phichit says and they turn their attention back to the movie.


End file.
